This invention relates to a terminal which is to be connected to a connection object such as a printed circuit board and a connector.
For example, this type of terminal is disclosed in JP-A 2002-15796 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 35, a clip terminal (terminal) of Patent Document 1 is to be connected to a circuit board (connection object) along a front-rear direction. The clip terminal comprises a plurality of metal pieces and a plurality of resin members (insulators). The metal pieces and the resin members are alternately adhered and fixed to one another in a lateral direction. The circuit board has an upper surface and a lower surface (not shown) each of which is provided with a plurality of terminals (connection portions). When the clip terminal is connected to the circuit board, each of the metal pieces vertically sandwich the circuit board to be electrically connected with the terminal on the upper surface and the terminal on the lower surface.
Recently, for a connection object which is to be connected to a connector, there is a requirement to increase the number of signal lines of the connection object without increasing a size of the connector, in particular, a size of the connector in a pitch direction.